Just A Word
by ParaCaerOuVoar
Summary: Drabbles based on the lab techs of Vegas
1. Grace

Yes, I know another new story, making it 6 fic-in progress at one time

Yes, I know another new story, making it 6 fic-in progress at one time. But this one just wouldn't leave me alone, and it's a present for my best friend Courtney, who's saved my ass more than once. Love you!

This is going to be basically a series of 100 word fics about the night shift lab techs, past and present). I'm also including Greg in this, although it is set at the end of series 9.

Lab techs:

Hodges

Bobby

Archie

Greg

David (not technically a lab tech but still)

Wendy

Jacqui

Henry

Mandy

I'm not always going to name the lab rat it's based on, that's up to you to find out. (evil grin)

--

**Grace-**elegance or beauty of form, manner, motion, or action.

His fingers danced to the music in his head. Ignoring the music blaring from the DNA lab and its iPod dock.

No one interrupted him while he worked his magic, running background checks, finding suspects and analysing cell phone voicemails at the same time.

And yet he wasn't frantic. He was never frantic. He was calm and peaceful and never rushed.

Information flashed on the screen. The suspect had a criminal record. He paged Grissom, and went back to his work, taking a sip of rapidly cooling coffee, his eyes never leaving the screen.

His fingers danced across the keyboard.

--

I think that one is fairly obvious who it is, but you know, feel free to review and tell me what you think. Reviews mean love!


	2. Delivery

As always, for Courtney

**As always, for Courtney. Nothing new there XD**

**--**

**2) Delivery- **the carrying and turning over of letters, goods, etc., to a designated recipient or recipients.

A knock at the door, bounding down the stairs, wrenching it open. Archie standing at the door, a grin stretching from ear to ear, holding something behind his back.

'It's here.'

'You don't mean?'

'Uh-huh.'

Inviting him in, moving into the sitting room, collapsing into the reclining chairs.

Switching on the TV, plugging in the games console, grabbing the parcel from Archie's outstretched hand.

Ripping off the paper to reveal a plastic box, barely reading the cover.

Slipping the disc into the slot, powering up the controller.

It had been a long wait, but it was finally here.

Halo 4.

--

**I wasn't happy with that at all, what did other people think?**

**Also, who do you think?**

**Appletinis for reviewers, peachtinis for winners!!**


	3. Glue

I'm giving up with being secretive about the identity of the lab rat each drabble is based on

I'm giving up with being secretive about the identity of the lab rat each drabble is based on. Enjoy!

--

**3) Glue-** a hard, impure, protein gelatine, obtained by boiling skins, hoofs, and other animal substances in water, that when melted or diluted is a strong adhesive.

Greg groaned. How had he managed to do this?

It was a simple procedure, one he'd done hundreds, if not thousands of time before.

He could do it in his sleep for Christ sakes!

He blamed Warrick completely. If he hadn't needed the cell gluing for prints, he would be sitting in the ER now, his index finger and thumb super glued together.

'Greg Sanders?' A young blond nurse called out his name, and he stood up, along with Sara, who had come along with him. Well, he couldn't drive.

'So, how did this happen, Mr Sanders?'

'Well, funny story…'


	4. Runway

4) Runway- a paved or cleared strip on which planes land and take off

**4) Runway- **a paved or cleared strip on which planes land and take off.

David wrinkled his nose. When Nick told us to bring a spatula, he wasn't far wrong, he thought, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves and joining Doc Robbins next to the vic.

'What a mess, huh Doctor?' he said.

'The result of being run over by a 747, David. Get the trolley, let's get him back to Autopsy.'

David stood up and stepped over a lump of brain matter, grabbing the trolley and wheeling it over.

'I'll get the spatula Doctor.' he said, rummaging in his kit.

Grissom stood by the side of the runway, just listening, and smirking.


	5. Revolver

5)Revolver- a handgun having a revolving chambered cylinder for holding a number of cartridges, which may be discharged in suc

**5)Revolver- **a handgun having a revolving chambered cylinder for holding a number of cartridges, which may be discharged in succession without reloading.

Bobby loved all kinds of guns. Pistols, rifles, shotguns, but he loved revolvers most of all.

Bobby also loved his work. He was being paid to practically live in his own private shooting range, and it was like a dream come true for him.

But then one night, Bobby got mugged. He looked down the barrel of a revolver, and watched his life flash before his eyes. He saw the bullets, and the shaking hand of the scared kid holding the gun. He gave the kid his wallet, and ran.

Bobby still loved guns, but revolvers weren't his favourite anymore.


	6. World

**6) World**

Greg liked being in the lab. In the lab he was the boss, it was his domain

Any fingerprints, ballistics evidence or trace came to him and he handed it out to whoever's specialty it was. Except DNA.

DNA was his, something he did better than anyone else.

And then one day, he went into the field. And it felt good. And he realised that he wanted to be out there. Every time he got a hit in the lab, his world got a little smaller, there were only so many possibilities.

Out there, there were infinite possibilities. And he felt large.


	7. Silence

**7) Silence**

Silence is boring.

Silence is just something else to be broken.

Silence is for people who have nothing to say.

Silence is for people who don't want to be lie, but can't tell the truth.

Silence is golden.

Silence is overrated.

Silence is for reluctant witnesses.

Silence is waiting for DNA results, or a match in CODIS, just a beep.

Silence is empty.

Silence is something to be filled with the sounds of Marilyn Manson.

Silence is awkward.

Silence is something to be avoided.

Silence is when you don't have an answer.

Greg hates silence, but Greg loves his CD collection.

--

That one was a little weird, but I kind of like it.


	8. Television

**8) Television**

Sometimes even lab rats get bored of science. So when a new wide-screen plasma appeared in the break room, there were suddenly a lot of breaks taking place when favourite shows were on.

Not Hodges though. When Sanders and Simms were watching some brainless comedy, he was working diligently, running samples through the GC/MS, matching blood and fingerprints.

In short, doing their work for them. But he didn't mind, because he would be the one to get praised, he would have earned his bonus by working, not sitting on his ass watching Friends.

Everyone loved the new TV. Even Hodges.

--

This one is just because I feel like there should be more Hodges out there, even if he is an ass-kisser.


	9. Awesome and Creature

I know it's been a while since I posted, so here are a couple of drabbles for your enjoyment.

-_-

9) Awesome (prompt by Mary)

Greg surveyed the lab, taking the bubbling jars of various colours and the strobe lighting in green and orange, flashing crazily, with no pattern whatsoever.

'I see this party isn't epileptic friendly.' commented Nick, walking in, his black cape flapping ominously, followed by Sara, her pointed hat slipping over here eyes.

Duh,' laughed Greg, adjusting his wig in the reflection of the cabinet. 'By the way, your fangs are clacking when you talk.'

Clicking down the hall made them both turn.

'Hey, Grissom, you came as Nick!' laughed Greg, earning a punch in the arm from Nick. 'This Halloween is gonna be awesome!'

**This one is 103 words, but I couldn't cut any out. Sorry. (if anyone actually cares)**

10) Creature (prompt by Mary again)

'What is it?'

They all crowded around a box in Grissom's office, each one more curious than the last about what was in The Box.

'I dunno, maybe it's some weird new species of bug?'

Maybe it's a two headed snake?'

Everyone looked at Archie, who shrugged. 'What? They exist. I saw one in Africa.'

They all raised their eyebrows and turned back to the box. Hodges ran in, making them all jump. 'He's coming, everyone out!'

They scrambled for the exit, but ran straight into Grissom, eyebrow arched.

As one, they all pointed at Hodges, proclaiming: 'It was him.'

I hope you liked em, I'll try and update sooner next time.

I got a competition, it's on my profile. I think you should check it out and enter. Prizes are good, I swear!


End file.
